Changing for the Worse
by dare2beme14
Summary: Izzy wants to belong again. But with a dream that just might be imposible due to last times crazyness, will she change? R&R please!
1. Not Again

**A/N: Do you think I own TDI? No? Ding-ding, we have a winner. Takes place 10 years after TDI. TDA never happened.**

**Eva's POV**

I ran through the snow. The frozen crystals burned when they hit my face, and then melted into my skin. I couldn't bear the feel. It stung my nose. I couldn't feel my ears. My face was too numbing. I didn't think I could continue much longer. Why was I risking my life in the middle of a storm? The answer is simple. To prove a point. I know it might sound stupid, but I've had enough of people telling me 'no'. So I decided to prove that I can do anything I want. I didn't have to be a boy to be tough. Ouch, the snow is getting harder and freezing. But I can handle anything. I'm stronger than my brothers and I'm going to do what they didn't have the guts to do. Whoosh, the wind is getting stronger. I can feel ice quickly pelting my back. The feeling is extremely sharp. I can't stand it anymore. I collapsed near a rock. I was slowly fading, freezing. I couldn't feel anything. I proved my point, and now I can go home. Oh no, I-I can't feel my legs! I think they're frozen! I was becoming weak. I never thought I'd see the day I'd ask for help. "Help! I'm stuck!" I yelled. Stuck on the ground? Well there was no way to prove that I was frozen. I lay there for over an hour drifting to sleep. _This might be the end _I thought. Would someone help me?

**Noah's POV**

I sat on my bed reading. What else would I do? There's a storm. I watched the ice fall out of the corner of my eye. It looked beautiful, but it was nonsense to go out there. I heard a knock, which was odd because I don't know many people in this town. And it wasn't coming from the door, but the closet. _What's going on? _I thought to myself. I heard it again. I walked to the closet door and slowly turned the knob afraid of what would happen next. "BOO!" I heard.

"Ah! Izzy, why were you in my closet?" I yelled.

"Because E-Scopes stalking you now. DANG! E-Scope wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

"Okay, you're stalking me because?"

"Dunno. Watching you read for a kajillion hours sure is boring though." I haven't seen her in years, God? Why'd you do this to me? "So getting to the point, E-Scope want to get 'Team E-Scope' back together. Are you with me?" Not again!

"Never. Go home."

"Please?!"

"No." I said calmly. I was losing my temper. Then I saw something near the rock next to my house. It was oddly shaped. Human-like even. "Do you see that?" I asked her.

"Oh my God! Eva!" she yelled. We rushed outside to help her.

**Iz- umm, E-Scope's POV**

We saw Eva face down in the snow wondering what had happened. Noah went up to her and grabbed her arm. "I-Izzy? N-Noah? Is t-that you?" she asked dreary. E-Scope could tell something was up.

"Yes. We Earth people greet you, alien specimen." E-Scope said. Ouch, E-Scope felt a sharp pain in her arm. She slapped E-Scope!

"Sorry about her. She hits hard no matter what condition she's in." Noah said. Good to know. "Eva what happened?"

"I ran through the s-snow to prove I was s-strong. My brothers said I c-couldn't do it. I p-proved them wrong, didn't I?" she said clearly out of it.

"Yup. You're a real trooper." Noah said. "What were you thinking?"

"And more importantly, what do you think about getting 'Team E-Scope' back together?" E-Scope asked.

"…no." Eva said. "Not again. Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, but we'll be better this time, right?"

"Izzy, I'm twenty-six and I don't have time for games anymore. NO." Eva stormed. Harshness!

"Yeah. I'm too old for your crap, Izzy." Noah agreed. They walked into Noah's house. "Come on, Eva. You should get warmed up." E-Scope heard him say in the distance. She stood all alone in the snow. She wondered, _am I really that childish? Why don't they trust me? I've changed!_

**A/N: You like? You hate? You hungry? Review please!**


	2. An odd Couple

**A/N: TDI-not mine.**

**Eva's POV**

I walked inside Noah's house and sat down on a nearby couch. Most of the snow had already melted, but the remaining flakes seeped into my pants. My pants were now damp and cold. I grabbed a blanket and put it over myself. "So Noah, how's life?" I asked.

"Well if you count living on your own barely making enough money to survive 'good', then life's perfect." Wow. "How about you?"

"My anger issues were taken care of awhile back. I'm surprised you guys remembered me after 10 years." I said. "I just live in a small apartment with my cat."

"You have a cat?" he asked almost sarcastically.

"Yeah. I see you do too." I giggled and pointed to a nearby litter box.

**Noah's POV**

I giggled along with Eva. She's nicer than I remembered. I sat next to her on my couch. "So, any boyfriends?" I asked her.

"Not yet. I haven't had much luck." she replied.

"Me neither." I said. We just sat there for awhile. Then Eva spoke up again.

"You know what's funny? If we hadn't met on that reality show, I don't think we ever would've become friends." she looked up at me with a sparkle in her eyes. I had just noticed how beautiful her eyes were. "You said you didn't have a girlfriend. What about Izzy? Weren't you two dating?"

"Until I came to my senses." I told her. True, I did date Izzy, but we broke up after a few weeks. Rather she dumped me for a dream.

"Sorry." she said. I smirked.

"It's okay." I said. I walked over to the fireplace and turned it on. "Eva, are you warm yet?"

"Yeah. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to settle a score with my brothers. They always pick on me because I'm a girl. They think I'm not as tough as them. That I can't do anything." I saw a small tear drip down her face. I touched her cheek with my hand.

"Eva, you can do whatever you want. I know you. You're a fighter." I told her. Suddenly, I felt our lips touch.

**E-Scope POV**

E-Scope walked home in the remainder of the storm. Her house was in the same town as Noah's. Once she got inside she grabbed the phone. If she couldn't have her regular team back, she would get some new recruits! She dialed Owen's number. "Hey, Owen. Long time no see!"

"Yeah. It's been awhile." he answered. "How's it going?"

"Well, I need a few friends to go out and spy on people with, so, you want to?" E-Scope asked hopeful.

"The thing about that," yes? "Don't you have Noah and Eva?"

"Not anymore. They don't think I'm responsible enough."

"Yeah. Right. Let's go with that." he said.

"So it's a no?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"NO!"

"No?" I was having fun.

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Ugh! Bye, Izzy!" he slammed the phone. What nerve! I just want to spy on some peoples!

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Umm, okay then

**A/N: Have I told you that I own TDI yet? No? Well I don't. Weee… and ktkitty4 belongs to herself. Tehe!**

**Eva's POV**

I felt shivers up my spine as the kiss deepened. I put my arms around him, and kissed that nerd like there was no tomorrow. He rested his hands on my shoulders. As we broke apart, I could feel myself blushing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I whispered.

"I'm not complaining." he said. I don't know why so many girls like him, but I'm quickly becoming one of them.

**Noah's POV**

…

**E-Scope's POV**

E-Scope kept dialing. She knew someone would want to spy with her, but she wasn't sure who. She checked her list.

_E-Scope's friends_

_Lindsay_

_Eva_

_Noah_

_Cody_

_Owen_

_Duncan_

_Courtney_

_Gwen_

_Trent_

_Le Shawna_

That's all the people she thought would cooperate. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi! This is ktkitty4! I'd love to go spying with you!" Okay…

"Sorry, but I don't know you." 

"When has that stopped you before?" good point.

"Well, this is dare2beme14's fic, so there's nothing I can do about it." hey, it's the truth.

"Fine." she said. "Bye."

"Bye. Wait, who are you?" she hung up before E-Scope could respond. Yeah, odd. Very. Okay, more peoples!

**A/N: Review please! ktkitty4, please don't kill me for using you in mah fic! **


End file.
